


Looking Back

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: Partners in Chaos [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Memories, Reader-Insert, Stark Tower party, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: "Take me back to the night we met..."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Partners in Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043376
Kudos: 2





	Looking Back

The rooftop—one of the few places around the compound where you and Loki could just _be._ No suspicious gazes from your teammates wondering when you would pull your next prank. No chance of being interrupted when you were in the middle of a heartfelt conversation. Just you two, the stars, and whatever secrets you felt like sharing.

“Take me back to the night we met." You'd been feeling nostalgic lately, so why not peek back into the past, courtesy of Loki?

“Easy,” Loki said, shifting to frame the night sky in his hands. With the cosmos as his canvas, he painted the memory with his magic, allowing you to relive the night in question.

It had been one of Tony's infamous tower parties—you couldn't remember the occasion, but there had been plenty of bubbly, glitz, and glamourous guests. In the illusion, you could see your past self leaning against the wall closest to the exit, your hands shoved in the pockets of your favorite leather jacket.

Seeing things from Loki's perspective was interesting. You hadn't noticed he'd been watching you from a similar shadowy corner, waiting until the amorous couple close to you had taken their leave. When they did, he appeared beside you, unnoticed for a few seconds.

Your past self's scowl melted into surprise when you finally noticed Loki standing next to you, copying your pose. 

"Chaotic, isn't it?" He called above the din.

"Parties aren't my thing," you agreed. "But I figured it would be rude to turn down the invitation."

He nodded like he understood—and he did, you now knew. "Then why don't we do something a little more fun?"

A thousand thoughts had raced through your mind in that moment, and you hadn't dared voice them for fear of embarrassing yourself. First impressions, after all. You simply raised an eyebrow, hoping the trickster would clarify.

Instead, he gazed pointedly at the bar.

In true Stark fashion, the bar had been decorated with some of the fanciest champagne bottles you'd ever seen. You followed Loki's gaze toward the display on the left, where crowds of partygoers were mingling.

With a smirk, Loki caused the corks to pop and geysers of bubbles to fill the air, drenching the bar and nearby partygoers in sticky booze.

You grinned along with your past self—this was the moment you'd been waiting for, after all—but Loki's perspective made your breath catch.

While you were enjoying the spectacle, Loki was taking in your reaction: Your eyes sparkled in the roving party lights, and your smile shone brilliantly in the dim ballroom. 

“That’s the first time I saw you smile,” present Loki muttered, freezing the memory like he could relive it forever. When he finally ended the illusion, he startled at your cheeky grin. "What?"

“You gave me a compliment.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe I was selfishly enjoying your adoration. Not many people appreciate my talents, you know.”

You elbowed him. “Whatever. I’m taking it as a compliment either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line of dialogue from https://immoral-tales.tumblr.com/post/636957388291899393/a-chronicle-of-amorous-accidents


End file.
